Boo
by angelsoo
Summary: [CHAP 4 UPDATE] 3 orang dengan karakter dan masalah hidup yang berbeda, berkuliah di jurusan yang sama, bahkan tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Park Chanyeol seorang yang keren tapi konyol. Do Kyungsoo itu angel sekaligus Satan. Dan Oh Sehun adalah si tampan yang sangat manja. It's CHANSOOHUN, Chansoo, Hunsoo, Chanhun. Warn! Boy and boy, friendship. Rated T. RnR?
1. The Prologue

© Angelsoo Bangga Hadir

 **mengusir**

 **\- Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun-**

Nilai: T

Genre: Friendship

Peringatkan: Boy dan anak, tidak ada cerita cinta

Desclaimer: Semua karakter milik agensi mereka; lagu ini versi Indonesia Hitungan pada saya oleh Bruno Mars

* * *

Saat kita terpanggil untuk membantu teman yang membutuhkan

Kau bisa mengandalkanku seperti 1, 2, 3

Aku akan datang

• **× • × • × • × •**

 **.**

 _ **THE PROLOG: Wawancara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo (21), Mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Yonsei**_

 _Do Kyungsoo apa kau mengenal Park Chanyeol?_

"Tentu."

 _Apa kau dekat dengannya?_

"Hmm.. bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi-kami-bukan-homo. Just friend, boy friend."

 _Ooh boy_ _ **-**_ _teman ..._

"Ya. Aku, Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah teman dekat. Bahkan kami tinggal satu atap _."_

 _Oke. Tidak masalah, kalian adalah boy_ _ **-**_ _friend… Omong-omong orang seperti apa Park Chanyeol menurutmu?_

"Park Chanyeol? Tidak bisakah aku ditanya tentang Sehun saja?"

 _Tidak!_

"Baiklah, baiklah. Chanyeol? Emmmm ... Satu pertanyaanku, bagaimana bisa ia terlahir semenyebalkan itu?"

 _Jadi, apa kau membenci ...?_

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku membencinya. Memang dia dan tingkah-tingkah jailnya itu kadang sedikit menyebalkan menurutku. Tapi sebenarnya Yeol kami adalah orang yang sangat baik. Diantara kami bertiga, dia adalah yang paling sering membuat kami tertawa hingga meneteskan air mata. Dia selalu punya bahan untuk bercandaan. Meski kadang aku dan Sehun menganggap itu tidak lucu, dan kami tidak merespon bercandaannya, dia tidak akan marah, melainkan hanya diam tanpa suara selama beberapa menit kemudian akan mengoceh tak terkendali lagi. Yeol kami benar-benar punya daya banting yang luar biasa. Bukan hanya dari segi mental, tapi fisik juga. Bagaimana bisa ia membagi waktu antara jadwal dan tugas kuliah yang luar biasa padat dan berantakan, dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Universitas? Dan luar biasanya lagi disela-sela kesibukannya itu dia masih punya kesempatan untuk menghibur kami. Yeol kami benar-benar luar biasa."

 _Bisa kau sampaikan pesan khusus untuk Park Chanyeol?_

"Yeol, tolong jaga kesehatanmu. Aku bosan terus-terusan mendengarmu mengeluh pusing dan sakit kepala ataupun nyeri otot. Jangan terlalu pilih-pilih makanan, apalagi saat orang tuamu belum mengirim uang bulanan, kau bisa sakit karenanya. Dan terima kasih karena selama ini selalu menghibur kami dengan candaan-candaanmu itu. Meski aku pikir terkadang itu tidak lucu dan kurang berguna, hahaha… tapi terimakasih. Satu lagi, tolong pukul berapapun kamu pulang dari kampus jangan lupa mandi atau setidaknya ganti baju sebelum tidur. Karena apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, telah menurunkan kualitas udara di kamar kita. Hahahaha... "

 _Tolong sebutkan dua kata berlawanan yang paling menggambarkan karakter Chanyeol._

"Hmmm… **Keren** tapi… **konyol** ?"

• **× • × • × • × •**

 _ **Oh Sehun (21), Mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Yonsei**_

 _Oh Sehun, diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo siapa yang kamu pilih?_

"Apa? Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Seperti pertanyaan untuk seorang gadis yang akan memilih calon suami saja."

 _Oh Sehun!_

"Tidak."

 _Oh Sehuuun ...!_

"Big No!"

 _Baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kau berdoa untuk Vivi, karena sepulang kuliah nanti ku pastikan kau menemukan sup special di atas kompor dapurmu._

"Shit! Ulangi pertanyaannya!"

 _Diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo siapa yang kamu pilih?_

"Tidak ada."

 _Tidak boleh. Kau harus memilih salah satunya._

"Dua-duanya."

 _Salah satunya!_

"Hmmm… Sungguh ini lebih sulit dari praktikum bedah mayat korban kecelakaan."

 _Oh Sehun, ini sudah 15 menit._

"Hmm… baiklah. Aku piliiiih… hmm aku pilih Kyungsoo sebagai-orang-yang-lebih-pendek-dariku."

 _Ceritakan pada kami tentang Kyungsoo._

"Jadi ini tujuanmu sebenarnya? Hahahah… harusnya kau katakan dari awal, aku akan menceritakannya dengan senang hati. Kyungsoo itu beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku, tapi orang-orang yang pertama bertemu dengan kami sering menyangka akulah yang lebih tua. Tubuh pendek dan wajah imutnya itu memang menipu. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh atletisku ini. Hahahaha…"

 _Kenapa kau tertawa?_

"Aku hanya teringat kalau dia akan marah saat aku menggodanya masalah proporsi tubuh. Dan itu imut sekali. Aku ingin mengantonginya dalam sakuku. Hahahaha…. tapi dibalik itu semua, orang-orang yang sudah lama kenal dengan kami pasti akan setuju jika dari segi pola pikir, aku akui Kyungsoo sangat jauh lebih dewasa dibanding aku. Diantara kami bertiga dia adalah yang paling rajin. Rajin belajar, rajin mengerjakan tugas, rajin mengurus apartemen kami, rajin memasak untuk kami, rajin mandi, rajin mengomel, dan rajin membuat aku dan Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala karena tingkah ataupun cerita imutnya."

 _Bisa kau memberi tahu kami salah satu hal dari Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuatmu dan Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala?_

"Hmmm… aku bingung harus menceritakan yang mana."

 _Pilihlah yang terbaru._

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau kalian belum tahu, Kyungsoo itu mahasiswa dangan IP terbaik satu angkatan. Jelas ia adalah mahasiswa kesayangan para dosen. Ia bahkan telah menjadi _co-ass_ praktikum sejak kami di semester 5. Bahkan semester ini dia menjadi _co-ass_ praktikum untuk beberapa mata kuliah sekaligus. Jadi, suatu hari Kyungsoo harus membimbing mahasiswa semester satu untuk melakukan praktikkum. Jadwal sebenarnya adalah pukul 1 siang. Tapi Kyungsoo bilang hari itu perutnya sedang bermasalah, jadi Kyungsoo datang sedikit terlambat. Kyungsoo masuk dari pintu belakang laboratorium dan duduk di deretan kursi kosong di paling belakang. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang duduk di depannya menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata; _Dari mana saja kau? berani-beraninya datang terlambat. Aku penanggung jawab untuk mata kuliah ini, aku tidak ingin teman-teman se-kelas yang telah memprogram mata kuliah ini jadi mendapat label buruk, hanya karena keterlambatanmu. Untung saja dosen dan co-assnya belum datang, jadi kali ini kau ku maafkan, tapi jangan harap lain kali._ Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengangguk-angguk. Saat professor kami yang terkenal _killer_ datang, menjelaskan beberapa hal terkait praktikum, dan memperkenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai _co-ass_ nya, gadis yang telah memarahi Kyungsoo kami hanya bisa menunduk malu, sambil terus membungkuk-bungkukkan kepala meminta maaf saat tidak sengaja Kyungsoo dan gadis itu bertukar pandang. Hahahaha.. aku yakin jika dia bukan seorang gadis, Kyungsoo kami pasti akan marah-marah bahkan tak segan memukul orang itu."

 _Sepertinya kau mengenal Kyungsoo dengan sangat baik…_

"Tentu."

 _Bisa kau sebutkan dua kata yang paling mewakili Kyungsoo menurutmu?_

" **Malaikat** Dan **Iblis** , Hahahaha."

• **× • × • × • × •**

 _ **Park Chanyeol (22), Mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Yonsei**_

"Ehm! Namaku Park Chanyeol, aku mempunyai dua sahabat yang gila, yaitu Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun. Kami pertama bertemu sekitar ti…"

 _Mari kita mulai interview-nya, Park Chanyeol._

"Ouh, baiklah. Silakan-silakan. Aku sudah siap untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan."

 _Kau memiliki sahabat?_

"Benar sekali. Sahabat yang gila. Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun."

 _Ceritakan pada kami tentang Oh Sehun._

"Sehun? Menurutku Sehun itu tidak lebih tampan dariku. Tapi entah kenapa para wanita lebih menyuakainya. Karena dia kaya? Hanya itu kemungkinannya. Sehun berasal dari Ilsan dan ayahnya adalah seorang peternak sapi yang memasok kebutuhan daging hampir seantero Korea Selatan. Jadi saat orang tuamu belum mengirimimu uang bulanan, kau bisa menempel seharian pada Sehun, ia pasti akan meminjamimu. Seperti yang aku lakukan biasanya. Hahahaha… Bagiku Sehun itu patner sekaligus pesaing. Kami patner dalam beberapa hal seperti meminjam uang, terlambat masuk kelas, memberantakkan apartemen, bermain _Play Station_ , jalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat, komen-mengkomen di sosial media, menjahili Kyungsoo, bercerita tentang gadis-gadis _sexy_ , serta dalam meng-copy file tugas Kyungsoo secara diam-diam. Tapi Sehun juga seorang pesaing. Kami bersaing keras dalam permainan _Play Station_ , berebut kasur yang lebih besar, mandi duluan, jumlah followers Instagram, mendapatkan jatah makan yang lebih banyak, merebut perhatian Kyungsoo, dan dalam menentukan siapa yang harus membeli majalah _Playboy_ edisi terbaru. Hahahaha… "

 _Kalian aneh…_

"Kami gila. Hahahaha... Sahabatku satunya, Do Kyungsoo. Dia orang yang…"

 _Kau tidak perlu menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol. Sehun sudah melakukannya untuk kami._

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memilih Sehun yang harus menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo? Aku dapat melakukannya dengan lebih baik."

 _Sudahlah Park Chanyeol, kelasmu akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Sekarang sampaikan pesan khusus untuk Oh Sehun._

"Untuk Kyungsoo juga?"

 _Baiklah, sedikit untuk Kyungsoo juga._

"Hai anak muda bernama Oh Sehun, jadilah anak muda yang hormat dan bebakti pada yang lebih tua. Panggil aku _hyung_ atau setidaknya jangan pelit meminjamiku aku uang. Apalagi ya? Hm… Sehun-ah, tidak bisakah kau meminta orang rumahmu mengirimi kita daging terbaik setiap hari? Itu lumayan untuk memperbaiki gizi sekaligus menghemat uang makan."

 _Park Chanyeol jangan bertele-tele, kelasmu benar-benar akan segera di mulai. Profesormu sudah keluar dari ruang dosen._

"Baiklah, Oh Sehun jagalah kesehatanmu. Aku tau olahraga itu baik, tapi melakukannya secara berlebihan juga tidak bagus. _Fitness_ -lah secukupnya. Apa yang ada pada dirimu sekarang, maksudku wajahmu, proporsi tubuh, dan bentuk tubuhmu, sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat para gadis meleleh. Aku bercanda saat mengatakan kau tidak lebih tampan dariku. Kau sangat tampan, sungguh! Dan Oh Sehun, mari belajar dengan lebih giat, kita buat orang tua yang telah membiaya kuliah kita, bangga. Hmm… satu lagi, bisakah kau tidak terlalu manja? Terutama pada Kyungsoo. Itu membuatku hmm sedikit risih. Dan pesan khusus untuk Kyungsoo kami adalah… Kyungsoo, saranghae!"

 _Dua kata yang mewakili Oh Sehun? Profesormu sudah di depan pintu._

"Hmm… Si **tampan** yang **manja**."

• **× • × • × • × •**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N :** Setelah baca prolog nya, masih adakah yang mau tahu kelanjutan cerita persahabatan Chansoohun?

.

Aku suka banget sama pertemanannya/kedekatannya Chansoohun di _real life._ Cute.

.

Gimana Chansoohun menurut kalian? Review please.

.

Ada yang tahu kenapa saya gak bisa liat review di aku ffn? Padahal lewat email bisa. Yang tahu kenapa, PM me please! *deepbow

.

Peluk hangat,

.

 **Angelsoo**

09242016


	2. Shirt

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 **Boo**

 **\- Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Warn : Boy and boy, no love story

Desclaimer : All characters belong to their agency; the song is Indonesian version of Count on me by Bruno Mars

* * *

 _Saat kita terpanggil untuk membantu teman yang membutuhkan_

 _Kau bisa mengandalkanku seperti 1, 2, 3_

 _Aku akan datang_

 _Dan aku tahu saat aku membutuhkannya_

 _Aku bisa mengandalkanmu seperti 4, 3, 2_

 _Dan kau akan datang_

 _Karna begitulah seharusnya teman_

 **Count on me - Bruno Mars**

* * *

"Cepat minggir, bodoh! Lama sekali kau di kamar mandi." Sehun terbirit-birit masuk kamar mandi, menerobos Chanyeol yang berdiri elegan di depan pintu.

"Kau kenapa Hun-ah?" Chanyeol berjalan santai ke arah lemari bajunya.

"Aku jadi poop-poop karena siomay-mu, Chan!" Sehun berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Siapa suruh kau memakannya?" Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya.

"Eh Chan! Aku mana tau kalau itu sudah basi?"

"Apa hidung bangirmu itu tidak ada fungsinya?" Chanyeol menutup lemarinya, berjalan melewati lemari Kyungsoo dan kemudian membuka lemari Sehun.

"Kyungsoo bilang siomay-nya baik-baik saja."

"Hahaha jelas, Kyungsoo memakannya tadi malam, sedangkan kau tadi pagi."

"Oh _damn_!"

"Hun, aku pinjam celana dalammu. Aku belum sempat me- _laundry_ pakaianku." Chanyeol berteriak agar Sehun mendengar jelas ucapannya.

"Chaaaan… jangan sentuh barangku! Itu tinggal satu-satunya." Sehun berteriak tak kalah nyaring.

"Yaaaaah… terlambat, aku sudah memakainya. Bagaimana ini? Akan ku kembalikan setelah mencucinya."

"Chaaaan… lepaskaaaan!"

"Hun, kau pinjamlah punya Kyungsoo. Setauku _laundry_ -annya diantar tadi malam."

"Itu tidak muat Park Stupid Yeol!"

"Kalau begitu diperjalanan ke kampus nanti, mampirlah ke minimarket untuk membeli celana dalam." Chanyeol berujar santai, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia yakin berdebat dengan Chanyeol hanya akan membuat diarenya makin parah.

Selama 10 menit setelahnya, apartemen mereka sunyi tanpa suara.

Sehun belum selesai dengan acara mandinya. Saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dari luar.

"Hun, dimana Kyung… Oh _shit_!" Itu Chanyeol yang buru-buru menutup pintu kamar mandi kembali.

Sehun melongo, kemudian mulai mengumpat sumpah serapah untuk sahabatnya itu.

Sehun keluar kamar mandi dua menit kemudian. Ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan kaca setinggi tubuhnya, dengan mengenakan pakaian rapi. Sebuah kemeja warna _navy_ yang di lipat bagian lengannya. Tapi tunggu, Sehun seperti ingat sesuatu.

"Stupid Yeol, sejak kapan kau punya kemeja _navy_?" Sehun melempar handuk yang sudah dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambut, ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhasil menepisnya, handuk setengah basah itupun jatuh tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak aku menemukannya di lemarimu… hahahaha." Chanyeol kemudian berlari keluar ruangan itu. Demi menghindari amukan Sehun.

Sehun melongos, geleng-geleng kepala atas tingkah konyol salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Chan… ambilah mobil di _basemant_ , aku akan menunggu di depan gedung. Kuncinya di atas kulkas." Sehun berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"Oke boss!" Chanyeol menjawab tak kalah nyaring.

5 menit kemudian ponsel Sehun berbunyi, tanda ada _chat_ yang masuk. Masih dengan acara mengancing kemejanya, Sehun membuka _chat_ tersebut, yang ternyata dari Chanyeol.

* * *

 **From :** Park Chan

Hun, aku tak menemukan mobilmu di parkiran!

* * *

 **To :** Park Chan

Ada! Di tempat biasanya, dekat pintu keluar.

* * *

 **From :** Park Chan

Tidak ada, tempatnya ditempati sebuah Hummer putih.

* * *

 **To :** Park Chan

That's mine

* * *

 **From :** Park Chan

 _Shit_! Baru lagi? Aku akan _test drive_ sekarang.

* * *

 **To :** Park Chan

Jangan sekarang! Kita hampir telat, bodoh!

* * *

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada balasan dari Chanyeol. Sehun yakin Chanyeol benar-benar serius saat mengatakan akan melakukan _test drive_ saat itu juga.

Sehun sampai di depan gedung 5 menit kemudian. Namun ia tak mendapati tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol ataupun mobilnya. Ia seperti orang gila, berdiri di bawah sinar matahari yang mulai terik dengan kancing kemeja yang salah urutan, rambut acak-acakan, dan yang terpenting, tanpa mengenakan celana dalam di balik _skinny jeans_ hitamnya. Namun hal-hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun menelepon Chanyeol. Di usahanya yang ketiga, barulah Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya.

"Cepat kembali bodoh! Kita akan telat!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapi santai.

"Bukankah telat menjadikan kita pusat perhatian? hahahaha. Dua menit lagi aku di sana."

Sehun menutup telepon dan memilih tidak menanggapi bercandaan Cahnyeol yang menurutnya garing.

Dua menit kemudian sebuah Hummer putih benar-benar berhenti di hadapan Sehun. Sehun segera naik ke kursi di sebelah pengemudi.

"Hun, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol bermaksud mengingatkan Sehun bahwa kursi depan di samping pengemudi adalah hak paten Do Kyungsoo.

"Dia sudah berangkat. Ayo jalan!" Sehun menjulurkan lidah unuk mengejek Chanyeol karena ketelatannya memperoleh informasi.

"Iya? Kapan? Kenapa tidak bersama kita?" Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Katanya dia akan ke rumah Profesor Yoo dulu. Omong-omong Bagaimana _test drive_ -nya bro?" Sehun menoleh ke kursi belakang dan mengambil sebuah _paperbag_ dari sana.

"Mesinnya _perfecto_! Tapi sepertinya kau harus memberi stiker atau apapun yang sejenisnya, agar cat mobilnya tidak berwarna putih polos, itu membuatnya seperti mobil ambulance."

"Apa begitu menurutmu?" Sehun mengacak isi _paperbag-_ nya

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ayo akhir pekan ini kita mencari stiker yang bagus." Sehun mengeluarkan _deodorant_ dari _paperbag_ yang dipegangnya, kemudian memakainya.

"Sabtu atau minggu?"

"Aku bisa dua-duanya. Tapi sepertinya sabtu ini Kyungsoo akan kedatangan orang tuanya. Jadi kita pergi hari Minggu saja." Sehun selesai dengan acara memakai deodorant. Kemudian kembali mengacak isi _paperbag_ -nya.

"Oke. _Deal_! Itu yang minggu lalu, atau bibi Oh mengirimnya lagi?" Chanyeol menunjuk _paperbag_ yang dipegang Sehun.

"Ini dikirim bersama mobilnya kemarin. Ibuku paham betul bahwa anaknya ini ceroboh dalam menjaga barang-barang, hehehe." Sehun terkekeh sambil memakai _gel_ rambut kemudian mulai menyisir rambutnya.

"Mungkin pada akahirnya ibumu akan bosan punya anak sepertimu, hahaha."

"Itu tidak lucu, Park!" Wajah Sehun menyiratkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda Hun!" Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke arah Sehun di sampingnya.

Sehun diam saja. Pemuda Oh sibuk membenahi kancing kemejanya, lalu memasukkan bagian depan kemeja ke dalam celana. Setelah selesai, Sehun mengambil botol parfum dari _paperbag_ , memakainya, kemudian menaruh parfum tersebut ke dalam tas kuliahnya. Sedangkan _paperbag_ -nya ia kembalikan ke kursi belakang.

"Ouh! Aku lupa, apa kita harus berhenti ke minimarket dulu?"

"Tidak perlu, Ibuku tidak pernah lupa menyuplai celana dalam untukku." Sehun menyengir, menunjukkan _paperbag_ lain yang baru diambilnya dari kursi belakang.

"Ouh… kau benar-benar manja Oh!" Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan kadar kemanjaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha… terimakasih, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Chan, turunkan aku di depan gedung B-5 saja, aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu." Sehun sedikit mengangkat _paperbag_ -nya yang berisi celana-celana dalam.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Setelah dari parkiran, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas, di luar dugaan ternyata ia belum telat. Pemuda Park mendapati Sehun dan Kyungsoo tengah mengobrol asyik di deretan bangku belakang. Chanyeol menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Soo, kenapa kau tidak berangkat bersama kami?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kyungsoo cukup keras, kemudian melemparkan kunci mobil ke meja Sehun.

Namun kedua temannya itu seakan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Chanyeol. Mereka asyik memperhatikan sesuatu dari ponsel Kyungsoo, dengan berbagi _headset_ juga. Chanyeol berjalan ke belakang kedua sahabatnya itu, guna mencari tahu apa yang sedang mereka tonton. Chanyeol mendapati Kyungsoo dan Sehun tengah menonton video yang menampilkan dua orang gadis imut yang tengah menggerak-gerakkan badan dengan gaya aneh. Video tersebut hanya bedurasi tak lebih dari satu menit. Kyungsoo bahkan mengulang video tersebut beberapa kali.

Di tengah-tengah acara menonton video tersebut, Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo;

"Soo, apa kau pikir kita harus membuat yang seperti ini juga?"

"Apa? Tidak! Apa pria sejati seperti ku harus membuat gaya begini, begini, lalu eugh?! Tidak, tidak! Itu akan jadi aib bagi keluargaku, Hun!"

Saat mengucapkannya Kyungsoo membuat gestur seperti yang dilakukan kedua gadis dalam video. Yaitu dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanan, kemudian melingkarkan jari-jari kirinya, dan terakhir, _eugh_!

Chanyeol hanya diam tak berkutik mendengarkan pembicaraan yang tak dimengertinya sama sekali.

"Itu akan sangat lucu kalau kita melakukannya Soo.. _I have a pen. I have a apple..._ " Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan nyanyian sekaligus gerakannya, Kyugsoo sudah memotong;

"... _an apple_ , Hun!"

"Ya ya baiklah. Sebenarnya aku hanya sedang mengetes kefokusanmu, Soo." Sehun mencari alasan.

Kyungsoo sudah hendak membalas ucapan Sehun dengan kata-kata pedasnya, namun ia batalkan karena tiba-tiba Junmyoen, si penanggung jawab mata kuliah Radiologi -mata kuliah mereka saat itu- berdiri di depan kelas dan mengumumkan bahwa Profesor Matthew tidak bisa hadir, karena orang tuanya di New Zealand, meninggal. Sebagai gantinya Profesor Kim dari tim Etika Kedokteran akan memberi kuliah hari itu.

Chanyeol sudah beberapa menit lalu pergi dari belakang Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Pemuda Park memilih duduk di deretan tengah, di sebelah gadis bernama Joy. Sebanarnya Chanyeol bukannya _memilih_ tapi _terpaksa,_ karena sudah tidak ada bangku kosong lagi selain di sana.

"Profesor Kim Jong In, Hun?" Kyungsoo setengah berbisik pada Sehun.

"Hmm... bukannya Profesor Jong In adalah bagian dari tim psikiatri? Jadi menurutku, yang Junmyoen maksud adalah Profesor Kim Min Soek, Soo."

 _"Damn_! Jadi Profesor Kim Min Soek?" Kyungsoo sedikit meggebrak meja.

"Kau kenapa, Soo?" Sehun bertanya karena menurutnya wajah Kyungsoo menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa menurutmu? Lihatlah! aku ke kampus hanya memakai kaos hitam polos yang sangat kasual ini. Sial! Tamatlah riwayatku hari ini."

Terbayang dalam benak Kyungsoo, mimik wajah Profesor Kim ketika sedang marah karena melihat mahasiswanya berpakaian kasual ke kampus.

"Ouh... kau mungkin harus mengulang mata kuliah ini tahun depan, Soo." Sehun dengan wajah _innocent_ dan kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan, semakin membuat Kyungsoo stres.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah berniat meninggalkan kelas, jika saja seseorang tidak melemparkan sesuatu yang mengenai wajahnya.

Kyungsoo melihat barang yang mengenai wajahnya tersebut. Ia sudah akan marah, namun batal saat mengetahui bahwa sesuatu tersebut adalah sebuah _plaid shirt_ berwarna perpaduan antara _maroon_ , abu-abu, dan hitam. Kyungsoo mencari sosok yang melemparkan kemeja itu padanya. Dan ia mendapati Chanyeol menyengir ke arahnya sambil mengucapkan _pakailah_ tanpa bersuara.

Kyungsoo tentu langsung memakai kemeja tersebut. Kemeja yang sedikit sempit menurutnya. Panjangnya hanya sebatas tulang pinggul Kyungsoo, dan lengannya pun kependekan. Tapi tidak masalah, Kyugsoo rasa ia bisa menahannya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Sehun membantu Kyungsoo memasukkan kemeja bagian belakang ke dalam celana, kemudian juga melipatkan kedua lengan kemeja tersebut untuk Kyungsoo.

Meski diwarnai oleh beberapa keluhan dari Sehun, uapan-uapan yang mengiringi mata merah hampir berair milik Kyungsoo, serta hasil lukisan abstrak Chanyeol di buku catatannya. Perkuliahan 2 SKS dari Profesor Kim berakhir dengan lancar.

Sesaat setelah Profesor Kim keluar ruangan, Chanyeol langsung melesat berlari ke luar kelas. Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu, saling pandang, heran.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo keluar ruang kelas bersamaan.

"Kira-kira Chanyeol kemana Soo?" Sehun menggandeng bahu Kyungsoo.

"Mana aku tahu, Hun. Mungkin ke toilet. Aah, itu dia!" Kyungsoo menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Dari mana kau Chan?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu sudah ada di hadapannya dan Sehun.

"Toilet. Tunggu aku ya! Ponselku tertinggal di dalam kelas." Chanyeol berlari menuju kelas yang beberapa meter ada di belakang Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Tidak sampai satu menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudah kembali bergabung bersama Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Pemuda Park sedikit menggeser posisi Sehun agar ia mendapat tempat di tengah-tengah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo makan. Aku lapar." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sehun mendengus kesal.

Menyadari sedikit perubahan di raut wajah Sehun, Chanyeol akhirnya memindah posisi Kyungsoo ke tengah, yang artinya dia sendiri menjadi di pinggir.

Wajah Sehun kembali ceria, ia bahkan langsung menggandeng bahu Kyungsoo, yang dibalas gandengan di pinggang dari Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kita harus makan apa hari ini?" Sehun berujar ceria.

Chanyeol yang tak mau kalah, juga menggandeng bahu Kyungsoo kemudian menuntun tangan bebas Kyungsoo untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ayo makan masakan Jepang, aku yang bayar." Kyungsoo menyeret pinggang kedua sahabatnya.

"Tunggu, sepertinya kita harus _selfie_ lebih dulu untuk mengabadikan momen ini. Aku akan mengunggahnya ke Instagram."

Chanyeol mulai mengambil gambar dengan kamera ponselnya. Mereka bertiga bergaya sesuai karakter masing-masing. Sehun dengan gaya manis nan menggemaskan, Kyungsoo dengan senyum tulus yang menenangkan, dan Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar yang dapat menularkan kebahagiaan.

Setelah mengambil gambar beberapa kali, mereka mulai kembali melangkah. Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi menggandeng Kyungsoo, ia bahkan tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Pemuda Park sibuk dengan ponselnya guna melihat gambar hasil _selfie_ mereka dan juga untuk mengunggahnya ke Instagram. Di sisi lain, Sehun dan Kyungsoo masih setia dengan acara ayo-saling-gandeng-menggandeng.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah -yang otomatis juga diikuti oleh Sehun- kemudian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, yang ada di belakangnya.

"Chan, omong-omong terimakasih atas kemejanya. Siapa pemiliknya? akan ku kembalikan setelah mencucinya."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian dari layar ponsel.

"Pemiliknya?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Apa Baekhyun? Jongkook? atau mungkin... Junmyoen?"

"O..o.. iittu mmilik oorang yang dduduk di ssebelahku ttadi." Chanyeol terbata.

"Di sebelahmu?" Kyungsoo berpikir untuk mengingat orang yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol tadi.

"Bukankah kau duduk di sebelah Joy tadi, Chan?" Sehun buka suara.

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu, matanya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoi terbelalak.

"Jadi maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan bagian bawah kemeja yang dikenakannya dari dalam celana. Dan apa yang ditakutinya benar, kemeja itu memiki jahitan yang sedikit melebar di bagian pinggul, bentukan khas kemeja wanita.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan dengan pandangan yang menusuk ia melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawa. Kyungsoo makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Maaf, Soo." Chanyeol mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kemudian digoyang-goyangkan.

Kyungsoo tentu tidak bisa terima begitu saja permintaan maaf Chanyeol. Ia buru-buru melepas kemeja yang dikenakannya. Pemuda Do bahkan tidak sabar untuk sekedar membuka dua kancing terakhir kemeja tersebut. Maka ia membukanya begitu saja, dan membiarkan kancing-kancingnya terlepas, jatuh ke lantai, dan menggelinding ke dalam saluran air. Kemudian ia melemparkan kemeja kotak-kotak tersebut ke dada Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau saja yang memakainya, Park!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

Chanyeol bahkan sampai harus menggigiti bibir dan memegang perut agar tawanya tidak lepas.

"Hun, ayo kita makan makanan yang sangat pedas." Kyungsoo menggandeng mesra pinggang Sehun. Dan Sehun balas menggandeng bahu Kyungsoo.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Pemuda Park meletakkan begitu saja kemeja yang dipegangnya di salah satu kursi yang ada di koridor. Kemudian mulai berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Ayo makan makanan normal saja, kalian tau aku tidak suka pedas." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada merajuk.

Tapi Kyungsoo dan Sehun seakan mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol di sana. Mereka terus berjalan sambil mengobrol asyik. Sehun bahkan memperlihatkan sesuatu dari layar ponselnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan layar ponsel Sehun yang sedang menampilkan laman Instagram dengan gambar dirinya, Sehun, dan si pemilik cengirang mengerikan -menurut Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. Itu adalah foto yang diambil Chanyeol beberapa menit lalu. Kyungsoo membaca _caption_ yang ditulis si pemuda Park.

 _Hubungi kami jika kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu._ Dengan emoticon baju di akhir kalimatnya.

Setelah membaca _caption_ tersebut Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan mulai memukul lengan, punggung, kemudian kepala pria yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol pura-pura kesakitan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli dan terus memukuli Chanyeol.

Untuk menghindari pukulan Kyungsoo yang ternyata lumayan sakit, sambil tertawa Chanyeol berusah lari dan menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia mengejar si pemuda bermarga Park tersebut.

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N :** Hai, di _real life_ makin hari makin kelihatan kan, kalau Chanhunsoo itu memang klop banget? Makan aja duduk berdampingan, belanja bareng. Ah~ pokoknya suka banget sama interaksi mereka bertiga.

.

Untuk masalah-masalah kuliah kedokteran, maaf jika ada yang keliru. Saya bukan anak kedokteraaaaan.

.

 _My lovely readers_ , tolong tulis di kolom review tentang unek-unek kalian. Saya dengan senang hati menerima komentar positif ataupun negatif.

 _I love my readers like I love Do Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Peluk hangat dan kecup basah

 _._

 _._

 **Angelsoo**

10092016


	3. Ketika Kyungsoo Pergi Kencan

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 **Boo**

 **\- Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Warn : Boy and boy, with a little love story

Desclaimer : All characters belong to their agency; the song is Indonesian version of Count on meby Bruno Mars

* * *

 _Saat kita terpanggil untuk membantu teman yang membutuhkan_

 _Kau bisa mengandalkanku seperti 1, 2, 3_

 _Aku akan datang_

 _Dan aku tahu saat aku membutuhkannya_

 _Aku bisa mengandalkanmu seperti 4, 3, 2_

 _Dan kau akan datang_

 _Karna begitulah seharusnya teman_

 **Count on me - Bruno Mars**

* * *

Kira-kira pukul 10 malam lewat 15 menit, Oh Sehun sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia baru pulang menonton pertunjukan seni tari tradisional bersama teman-teman dari klub dance yang ia ikuti.

Sambil memainkan ponselnya, Sehun menekan nomor sandi _1222._ Setelah pintu terbuka, ia segera masuk, kemudian mengganti sneakers maroon-nya dengan slippers lucu berhiaskan kepala ayam. Pria Oh berjalan santai masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Aku pulang." Sehun setengah berteriak. Seperti biasa, jika tidak ada Kyungsoo di rumah, maka tidak akan ada jawaban.

Sehun mendapati Chanyeol di ruang tengah, sedang duduk berselonjor di sofa panjang dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

"Hai, bro!" Sehun melewati Chanyeol, dan pergi ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air dingin.

Sekembalinya Sehun dari dapur ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol. Diliriknya sahabatnya tersebut, ternyata Chanyeol tengah memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik menggunakan headset. Sehun meletakkan tas punggungnya di pinggiran sofa yang di tempati Chanyeol, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya pada _single_ sofa kosong.

Tas Sehun jatuh menimpa kaki Chanyeol, dan pria Park membuka matanya karena hal itu. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau yang pulang, Oh?" Chanyeol berujar dengan suara datar, kemudian melepaskan headset yang dikenakannya.

Sehun yang masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya, berkata, ""Hmm, apa kau mengharapkan orang lain yang pulang?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hun?" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, dan nyengir.

"Kau tampan jika sedang tenang seperti barusan, Chan."

Merasa dipermainkan oleh Sehun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruang tengah menuju kamar. Baru beberapa langkah beranjak dari sofa yang ditempatinya tadi, Chanyeol mendengar Sehun berujar dengan suara yang cukup keras;

"Sama Chan! Aku juga mengharapkan Kyungsoo segera pulang."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, hubungi dia".

Kemudian pria Park melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Kyungsoo bilang ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." Sehun berujar cukup keras. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, atau mungkin pura-pura tidak peduli.

 **-b-o-o-**

Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepala di pintu kamarnya bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Chanyeollie, ayo makan! Aku membawakan makanan dari restoran kesukaanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah berbaring di ranjang berukuran sedang yang ada di tengah.

"Apa kau sakit Chan?" Kyungsoo mulai masuk ke dalam kamar, karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol, kemudian mengecek suhu tubuh pria yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan punggung tangannya. Normal.

Merasa ada yang menyentuh keningnya, Chanyeol membuka mata, yang langsung disambut senyum manis dari Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan bersama kami. Aku membawakan makanan dari resoran kesukaanmu." Kyungsoo berjalan ke sudut kamar mereka, guna men- _charge_ ponselnya yang hampir kehabisan daya baterai.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo.

"Ayo Chan! Aku dan Sehun menunggumu. Oke!?" Kemudian Kyungsoo mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa sangat gengsi untuk keluar kamar, apalagi harus bergabung makan bersama bersama Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Padahal tidak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, pada akhirnya Chanyeol membawa slipper jerapahnya keluar kamar, menuju dapur, guna bergabung bersama Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang tengah tertawa-tawa asyik sambil mencampur makanan di sebuah mangkuk besar.

Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo -terpisahkan meja, dan meletakkan _paperbag_ hitam yang dibawanya dari kamar, di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak mau makan, Chan. Aku yang akan menghabiskannya untukmu." Sehun bercanda.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum.

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Ayolah Chan, tidak biasanya kau hanya diam begini. Mana Chanyeol si _happy virus_? Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami. Benarkan Soo?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil air dari dalam kulkas.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Menunggu jawaban si pemuda Do.

"Hm? Tentu. Karena begitulah seharusnya teman." Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap sambil kembali berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Chanyeollie, makanlah!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sekotak makanan yangg masih tertutup rapat.

"Ouh, Soo! Kenapa Chan tidak makan bersama kita? Apa kau memesankan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya? Kau pilih kasih, Soo." Sehun berujar dengan nada manja yang menuntut.

"Tenanglah, aku memesan menu yang sama hanya saja tidak pedas, khusus untuk Chanyeol kita yang pemberani." Kyungsoo mencoba bercanda.

"Apa kau sengaja menaruh racun di sana?" Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara.

Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sedikit terbelalak, kemudian menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah yang menyiratkan sedikit ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mencampurkan semuanya menjadi satu?" Chanyeol membuka kotak makannya, kemudian menuangkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk besar di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Pemuda Park sedikit menyeret mangkuknya, agar tepat berada di tengah-tengah meja, kemudian mulai mengaduk, mencampur makanannya dengan makanan pedas milik Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergabung bersama Chanyeol untuk mengaduk makanan mereka.

"Jangan salahkan kami jika besok terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk padamu." Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol, dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Tentu itu salahmu." Chanyeol masih datar.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir imut.

"Sudah, sudah! Tenanglah prince Do, kalau monster Park menyerangmu, pahlawan bertopeng Oh akan membantumu melawannya." Sehun berujar sambil mempraktikkan gaya khas pahlawan bertopeng.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam saja.

Mereka makan dengan khusyuk, sampai akhirnya Sehun buka suara.

"Bagaimana kencanmu, Soo? Aku pikir aku lebih tampan darimu, tapi sepertinya gadis abad 21 lebih menyukai pria pintar yang imut."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Chanyeol masih diam, sebenarnya ia juga sangat ingin tahu jawaban Kyungsoo mengenai acara kencan yang baru dijalani pemuda Do tersebut.

"Kau ajak Sohyun ke mana saja, Soo?" Sehun masih belum selesai mengunyah makanannya.

"Hm? Sohyun?" Kyungsoo sedikit terbelalak.

"Iya, Sohyun. Bukankah kau pergi kencan bersama gadis imut dari SMA Yonsei itu?" Sehun kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Hmm... sebenarnya hari ini aku..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi lebih banyak diam dan memperhatikan obrolan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, akhirnya bergabung dalam obrolan.

"Tadi Sohyun ke sini. Ia menitipkan ini untukmu." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada datar, sambil menyodorkan ke hadapan Kyungsoo _paperbag_ yang tadi ia letakkan di kursi sebelahnya.

"Sohyun ke sini? Jadi siapa yang pergi kencan bersama Kyungsoo kita, Chan?"

Chanyeol mengerdikkan bahu, dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Soo, jadi dengan siapa kau pergi kencan tadi? Ouuuh… aku kalah telak darimu, kawan." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi bersama anak dari jurusan manajemen bisnis, namanya Chae Soe Jin." Kyungsoo menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa dia cantik? Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?" Sehun bertanya sambil memandang aneh Chanyeol yang menyuap makanan dengan rakus.

"Dia biasa saja, kami hanya pergi nonton dan makan." Kyungsoo menjawab santai.

"Apa hanya itu? Kau tidak melakukan ini? Aku dengar-dengar anak bisnis itu cukup agresif." Sehun mempertemukan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya, saat mengatakan kalimatnya.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, mereka dikejutkan oleh Chanyeol yang sedikit membanting sendok makannya. Kemudian tanpa pamit, pemuda Park meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun saling pandang, mengisyaratkan pertanyaan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol. Kemudian keduanya menggeleng bersamaan.

"Sudah biarkan. Jadi bagaimana, Soo?"

"Maksudmu _skinship_?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menaikkan kedua alis tebalnya.

"Bohong!"

"Sungguh! Aku bilang padanya, jika ia menyentuhku, aku akan melaporkannya pada Sehun dan Chanyeol."

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar, juga tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari si pemuda Do.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

* * *

.

A/N : Hai… Maaf, jadi gak pure friendship. Jadi ada rada-rada romance-nya.

.

Chansoohun this week : Chanyeol mention Kyungsoo di night broadcastnya. Chansoohun makan bareng di iklan Goobne chicken, dan Hunsoo jalan bareng kemarin..

.

.

Review kamu selalu aku tunggu, jadi jangan ragu-ragu.

.

.

Deepbow,

 **Angelsoo**

06112016


	4. Night Market

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 **Boo**

 **\- Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Warn : Boy and boy

Desclaimer : All characters belong to their agency

* * *

Sebagaimanapun cemburunya Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo punya teman baru, ia tidak akan bisa megabaikannya lebih dari semalam.

Sebagaimanapun Kyungsoo kesal karena sikap manja Sehun, ia tidak akan bisa memarahinya sebagaimana ia memarahi Chanyeol.

Sebagaimanapun irinya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Kyungsoo, ia tidak akan bisa tidak bicara padanya dalam dua jam.

Mereka…

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun telah terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang orang sebut : SAHABAT

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ya…" Sehun dengan suara merengek, mencoba merebut perhatian Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar kertas dan sebuah bolpoin merah di tangannya.

Tapi usaha Sehun sia-sia. Bukannya menoleh ke arahnya, Kyungsoo malah memperbaiki letak kacamata bacanya.

Sehun melongos.

"Chanyeollie…" Sehun menoleh ke ranjang di sebelahnya, tempat di mana seorang Park Chanyeol tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Tetapi percuma. Chanyeol tidak mendengar rengekan Sehun, headset bermotif jerapah berhasil menyumbat telinga lebarnya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun merasa ternistakan. Ia berguling-guling di atas kasur sambil menendang-nendangkan kaki.

"Aaaargh… sebenarnya aku teman kalian bukan sih?" Kali ini Sehun berteriak keras. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurannya, dan duduk bersila di atas kasur beralaskan seprai penguin yang kusut karena perbuatannya.

Teriakan Sehun berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tempat tidurku? Bereskan!"

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan ekspresi datar. Namun berhasil membuat Sehun segera beranjak dari atas kasur Kyungsoo, lalu membereskannya dengan mulut yang sibuk komat-kamit menirukan gaya Kyungsoo saat sedang mengomel. Bahkan sesekali Sehun menjulurkan lidah ke arah Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya.

"Sehunnie!" Chanyeol memanggil Sehun.

Sehun segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Senang akhirnya ada yang menanggapinya.

Namun sepertinya Sehun harus menelan kekecewaan lagi. Karena apa yang dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol sedang mengangkat dan menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel yang tengah menampilkan foto Sehun sedang menjulurkan lidah mengejek Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Sehun bingung harus bereaksi apa. Jari telunjuknya ia sematkan di depan bibir. Wajahnya sendu menyiratkan suatu permohonan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum licik, menutup mata lalu menggeleng elegan.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Aa ~ " Sehun segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Sahabatku yang manis, tidakkah kau lelah di akhir pekan seperti ini masih harus mengkoreksi laporan-laporan adik tingkat kita? Bagaimana kalau kita cari angin sebentar?"

"Ke mana?"

"Hmm… _night market_? Katanya Chanyeol yang akan mentraktir, sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena kita telah memberinya kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya." Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum puas.

"Ouh! Benarkah itu Chanyeollie?" Kyungsoo antusias.

"Hah? Ooh.. hmm.. tentu! Tentu aku harus berterimakasih pada kalian." Chanyeol berusahan tulus saat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Namun setelahnya ia melirik tajam ke arah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum menang sebagai tanggapan atas lirikan maut Chanyeol.

"Hmm… jadi apa kita harus berangkat sekarang, sahabatku yang tampan?" Sehun berjalan sambil membusungkan dada ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa? Please jangan sekarang! Setidaknya 15 menit lagi. Aku harus menyelesaikan proposal seminar kewirausahaan ini dulu."

"Oke, kita akan menunggumu, tampan." Sehun mencolek dagu Chanyeol kemudian segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil merapikan laporan-lapaoran yang tadi dikoreksinya.

"Chanyeollie, aku akan bersiap-siap. Apa perlu aku menyiapkan pakaian untukmu juga?" Kyungso melepas kacamata bacanya.

"Apa? Hmm… aku rasa tidak perlu. Aku pakai ini saja." Chanyeol memeriksa aroma tubuhnya, dengan membaui bagian ketiak pakaiannya.

"Ooh… tapi aku pikir kau sudah memakainya sejak kemarin malam." Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah lemari.

"Selama tidak bau, tidak masalah bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum konyol.

"Tapi…"

"Sssstt... bisakah kau diam Kyunngsoo-ya? Jika kau terus bicara, aku tidak akan selesai dengan pekerjaanku."

Kyungsoo melempar celana dalam yang sedang dipegannya ke arah Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol berhasil menghindar dan tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan makan dan main banyak permainan, akan ku habiskan uangmu Park!"

 **-b-o-o-**

Sehun turun lebih dulu dari kursi belakang, kemudian langsung membukakan pintu depan di samping kemudi, tempat Kyungsoo duduk.

Chanyeol masih belum keluar, mengurus masalah pembayaran.

"Huh! Akhirnya aku keluar dari _taxi_ sempit itu." Sehun memperbaiki topi hitam yang dipakainya.

"Andai kau membawa mobilmu, hun! Kita tidak akan senista ini." Chanyeol bergabung dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Yah… pasti ku bawa, andai tidak sedang di bengkel, Chan!" Sehun menyeret Kyungsoo masuk ke _night market_.

"Hahaha… tidak akan masuk bengkel jika kau punya _skill_ memarkir sebagus aku, Hun!" Chanyeol mencoba menyusul kedua sahabatnya.

Sehun malas menanggapi ocehan Chanyeol.

Ketiganya berjalan berdampingan memasuki area _night market_.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo tak hentinya berkata _woaah, enaknya, itu pasti lezat, wow daebak_ dan lain sebagainya, saat mereka melewati stand-stand makanan. Kyungsoo berulang kali meminta Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk berhenti dan mencicipi makanan yang dijajakan di salah uatu _stand_ , namun selalu di tolak oleh Chanyeol ataupun Sehun dengan alasan _di dalam sana masih banyak makanan yang lebih enak_.

Mereka semakin dalam memasuki area pasar malam, hingga di depan suatu _stand_ yang menjajakan jajanan khas Korea yang hangat dan pedas, Kyungsoo tidak lagi dapat menahan nafsu makannya. Maka tanpa lagi mengajak Chanyeol ataupun Sehun, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati _stand_ tersebut.

"Yak! Kyungsoo! Mau kemana kau? Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari kami! Bagaimana jika kau diculik?" Chanyeol berteriak, berusaha menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo tak mengindahkan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia kalap, lidahnya sudah tak kuasa untuk tidak mencicipi makanan yang dilihatnya lezat, perutnya mendadak berteriak-teriak minta diisi.

Chanyeol yang merasa Kyungsoo mencuekkannya, akhirnya mengajak Sehun-yang sibuk _selfie_ , untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Hun, bisa kau letakkan dulu ponselmu itu? Kita harus menyusul Kyungsoo."

"Hah, Kyungsoo? Ke mana Kyungsoo?" Sehun gelagapan saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut. Ia menunda sementara waktu niatnya untuk mengunggah hasil _selfie-_ nya ke instagram, demi mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Kyungsoo.

Setelah berhasil menyusul Kyungsoo, mereka bertiga akhirnya duduk di depan sebuah _stand_ makanan yang sangat diinginkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bilang ia sudah memesan tiga porsi untuk mereka.

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya tersenyum, mengisyaratkan _baiklah, baiklah lakukan semaumu Kyung, yang penting kau bahagia._

"Kyungs, kau seharusnya tidak meninggalkan kami seperti tadi." Sehun berujar dengan wajah fokus menghadap ponselnya.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya.. maafkan _hyung_ , Sehunnie." Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan suara rendah yang sangat _mainly_.

Sehun otomatis mengalihkan fokusnya menuju Kyungsoo, saat mendengar jawaban pria mungil itu.

Pemuda Oh memandang Kyungsoo beberapa saat, dan yang dipandang hanya mengerjapkan mata menggemaskan.

"Aaah~ sudahlah Soo! Jangan sok imut begitu. Lebih baik kau membantuku mengambil foto." Sehun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo, lalu mulai beranjak menjauh dari kursi, dan berpose.

Kyungsoo dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaan Sehun.

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk merogoh saku celananya saat mendengar nada dering lagu _Love Yourself_ yang di _cover_ -nya bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang juga hafal betul nada dering Chanyeol, langsung menoleh ke arah pria tinggi itu sambil menunjukkan mimik muka siapa-yang-menelpon.

"Mom." Chanyeol tersenyum konyol.

Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan _ber-ouh-ria_ , kemudian kembali fokus pada Sehun yang telah siap dengan pose layaknya super model.

Baru beberapa jepretan yang Kyungsoo lakukan untuk Sehun, Chanyeol lagi-lagi berhasil mengalihkan fokus Kyungsoo dengan menepuk-nepuk lembut lengan pria mungil itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Huh?"

"Ibuku ingin bicara denganmu. Apa kau mau?" Chanyeol berujar dengan suara lirih, sambil menunjuk ponsel yang masih setia menempel di telinganya.

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo menjawab "Kemarikan!"

Setelah berujar "Ya Bu, ini Kyungsoo akan berbicara padamu." Lalu Chanyeol segera menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerimanya, dengan terlebih dahulu meletakkan ponsel Sehun begitu saja di atas meja.

Sehun yang menyadari Kyungsoo berhenti memotretnya, dan malah asyik sedang bertelponria, sedikit merasa kesal. Kekesalannya bertambah saat melihat pandangan mata Chanyeol yang tak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Huh, siapa sebenarnya yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo? dan kenapa Chanyeol harus memandangi Kyungsoo sebegitu intensnya? Arrgh... Ini semua menyebalkan."

Sehun hanya terus berjalan, tanpa tahu arah mana yang ditujunya.

 **-b-o-o-**

Kyungsoo mengakhiri obrolan dengan ibu Chanyeol dengan kalimat "Baiklah Bu, aku akan memarahi Chanyeol jika ia bertingkah, hehehe. Selamat malam! Jagalah kesehatanmu, Bu."

…

"Ya, ya, pasti ku sampaikan pada Sehunnie. Selamat malam, Bu. Sampai jumpa."

…

Setelah Ibu Chanyeol menutup teleponnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus, lantas menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya pada Chanyeol. "Ibumu tak pernah berubah, selalu menyenangkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. "Hahaha, kalian juga tidak pernah berubah, selalu klop."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit malu.

Mereka diam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menyadari ketidak beradaan Sehun di sekitar mereka.

"Yeol, dimana Sehunnie?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah terakhir kali ia melihat Sehun, yaitu saat pria kelewat putih itu minta dipotret tadi.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo.

Namun orang yang mereka cari tidak ada di sana.

"Mungkin dia sedang berjalan-jalan Kyung, dia pasti akan kembali ke sini." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada tenang, meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia sedikit khawatir.

"Bagaimana bisa ia berjalan-jalan sendiri tanpa membawa ponselnya begini?" Kyungsoo mengangkat ponsel sehun yang sedari tadi ada di atas meja di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, tanda bahwa ia juga tak mengerti dengan kecerobohan Sehun.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi untuk mencarinya, Yeol?" Kyungsoo sudah hendak beranjak dari kursi, namun pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Duduklah, kau bilang kau lapar. Aku yang akan mencarinya." Chanyeol memakai kembali _snapback_ hitam yang sempat dilepasnya.

"Tapi yeol, aku juga ingin ikut mencari…" Kyungsoo masih berusaha membujuk Chanyeol agar memperbolehkannya ikut mencari Sehun.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggulah di sini! Siapa tahu Sehun akan kembali. Lagi pula pesananmu sebentar lagi akan datang, bagaimana jika penjualnya tidak menemukan pembeli yang sudah memesan makanannya tadi? Ia pasti akan sangat kecewa." Chanyeol sudah berdiri dari kursinya, dan akan segera beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah menundukkan kepala sambil mengangguk pelan sebagai tanggapan atas omelan Chanyeol.

"Jagalah dirimu." Chanyeol sudah melangkahkan kaki, saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Tapi Yeol…"

Chanyeol menoleh. "Apa lagi Kyung?"

"Siapa yang akan membayar makanannya?" Kyungsoo dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya berujar imut.

Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Maka ia kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo, kemudian menyerahkan _credit card_ -nya.

"Kau tidak pernah lupa jika soal makanan, dasar!" Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut hitam kelam Kyugsoo.

Kyungsoo menyengir.

"Sana! Pergilah temukan Sehun-ku." Kyungsoo mengusir Chaneol dengan menendang bokong pria tinggi itu.

"Dia Sehun-ku juga." Teriak Chanyeol, tak mau kalah.

 **-b-o-o-**

Setelah menyusuri area _night market_ dengan hati-hati dan teliti, Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan Sehun tengah berdiri di depan _stand_ permainan tembak-menembak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Hun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Sehun pun menoleh. Meski sebenarya tanpa menolehpun Sehun tahu, bahwa yang ada di sampingnya adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kau buta, Park?" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan ketus, lalu kembali fokus pada permainannya

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebagai tanggapan.

Mereka diam beberapa saat. Chanyeol tahu, Sehun sedang kesal.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami begitu saja? Kau juga tidak membawa serta ponselmu." Chanyeol mencoba kembali membangun pembicaraan.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian?" Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian membuat _gesture_ orang sedang menelepon.

"Ouuh…itu tadi ibuku. Dia ingin mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin mengobrol denganmu, tapi karena kau pergi, ia hanya menitip salam saja." Chanyeol berujar dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah? "

"Apanya yang benar? Apa kau pikir kami punya teman atau pacar rahasia di belakangmu?"

Sehun menggeleng, meski sebenarnya hatinya mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol. "Bukan, bukan itu. Maksudku apa benar Ibumu ingin berbicara denganku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Bagi Ibuku, kau adalah putra termudanya."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu berikan aku nomor ponsel ibumu, aku akan meneleponya kapan-kapan."

Chanyeol mengengguk-angguk cepat, menyetujui.

Sehun meletakkan tembak mainan, yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Kau harus membayar semuanya, Park! Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak koin, namun tidak sekalipun mendapatkan hadiah." Sehun sudah hendak pergi dari _stand_ permainan tersebut.

"Tunggu, aku akan menujukkan padamu bagaimana cara bermain yang benar."

Sehun benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol telah berdiri di posisi yang ditempatinya tadi, kemudian tanpa ragu memilih senapan laras panjang sebagai senjata. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pria tinggi itu langsung membidik, dan _duarrr!_ tepat sasaran.

Sehun melonjak girang.

Dalam sekali bidik, Park Chanyeol telah menghasilkan sebuah _teddy bear_ merah muda. Chanyeol memberikan hadiah yng didapatkannya pada Sehun, dengan alasan ia alergi dengan warna _pink_. Sehun tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol Hyung!" Sehun hendak memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghindar "Jangan begitu Hun! Itu aneh. Hahahaha…"

Sehun sedikit cemberut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Sehun, akhirnya memeluk Sehun. Sebuah pelukan sekilas, tulus, yang sangat _mainly_.

Sehun kemudian meninju lengan Chanyeol.

"Ayo, Jangan buat Kyungsoo-ku bosan menunggu." Kemudian Sehun berjalan lebih dulu.

"Dia juga Kyungsoo-ku!"

Chanyeol sedikit berlari untuk menyusul langkah lebar-lebar Sehun.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Oke, ini momen lama. Tapi sayang kalau dilewakan begitu aja. Maaf kalau di fic ini gak ada konflik yang yang benar-benar konflik. Karena biasanya saya membuat fic ini terinspirasi dari momen Chansoohun yang benar-benar terjadi di _real-life_.

.

Interaksi mereka itu ya… super, duper cute. Jadi kepikiran andai Chansoohun dibikini _sub-unit_. Pasti daebak! Namanya sub-unitnya **Chadohun**. Hahahaha

.

.

Review kalian selalu ditunggu, jadi jangan ragu-ragu.

Salam sayang, dariku.

.

.

Deepbow,

 **Angelsoo**

12122016


End file.
